beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Running Core - Battle Change Core
NAME is a PARTTYPE released as part of the SYSTEM. It debuted with the release of PRODUCT on RELEASEDATE. Description * Weight: 8 grams Battle Change Core's gimmick is that when it is hit hard enough, it switches between Attack mode and Survival mode. In Survival mode, a sharp tip ejects from the bottom. However, in Attack mode, the tip retracts, and the flat-tip casing allows it to move quickly through the Bey Stadium. This gimmick works with a switch mechanism inside the RC. When either part of the RC rotates, the switch is activated and the mode switches. Theoretically, there is no limit to how many times modes can switch during battle. The upside to this gimmick is that it allows you implement two strategies at once. For example, you can shoot in Attack mode and hope to switch into Survival mode to outlast the opponent at the end. Or, you can shoot in Survival mode to slowly wear down the opponent and then hope to switch to Attack mode to finish them off. The downside is evident in the previous paragraph; there is a lot of hoping involved. Because you have no real control over when the mode switches, you can only hope it occurs at the correct time. While there is no way to control when it switches, you can control if it switches ... Outside of its gimmick, there are some great advantages to this RC. The ability to add a CWD to it adds a lot of versatility to it. For example, you can apply a free-spinning CWD to it to help prevent it from changing modes. You can also apply different CWDs to change attack styles or to alter the weight. Another advantage is the RC's weight itself. Without the CWD, it weighs 8 grams, but with the CWD is weighs 11g, making it the heaviest RC by a rather large margin. This heavy weight gives it a lot of force to hit with, and makes it significantly more difficult to knock around. However, there are some disadvantages to this RC that prevent it from working as well as the previous statements would infer. Its height and width make it a rather large target susceptible to taking critical hits more often than usual. The width of the lower portion also scrapes against the Bey Stadium floor often when it is knocked off balance, which causes the Beyblade to lose a lot of spin. In addition, while it can switch between Attack and Survival mode, it does neither of these things particularly well; there are multiple better choices for Attack and Survival. For Defense customization, it can work well, but Jiraiya MS's Bearing Core 2 and Round Shell MS's Rubber Weight Core tend to outclass it. Battle Change Core has inferior grip and survival compared to Bearing Core 2 and weighs less than Rubber Weight Core, with less shock absorption as well. Battle Change Core's true advantages lay in its weight and its ability to carry a CWD; if anything, the mode-change gimmick simply detracts from these advantages. CWD Part * Weight: 3 grams The CWD part can work in two modes; Upper Attack (right spin) mode or Force Smash mode (left spin). Because it is so tall, it is ill-advised to use it in Force Smash mode because it will easily scrape against the stadium. However, Battle Change Core is the only part that can use this CWD in Upper Attack Mode. Because the AR on Battle Change Core is so high up, it generally cannot make contact with the opposing Beyblade. To compensate for this, they gave this CWD Part rather powerful Upper Attack. It can also use a blunt edge in left spin for Smash Attack; however, the recoil on this can be critical. Essentially though, this CWD is designed to act as a trigger for Battle Change Core's mode change, and has little use outside of it. Use in Defense Customization Battle Change Core's heavy weight and ability to carry a CWD make it a good RC choice for Defense. * AR: Samurai Upper (Samurai Changer MS) * WD: CWD God Ring (Shining God MS) * RC: Battle Change Core (Samurai Changer MS) * CWD Plastic Part: CWD God Ring (Shining God MS) Customization With Slash Riger MS's CWD Free Crusher There is an interesting trick you can perform with this RC. CWD Free Crusher is generally free-spinning so it cannot do any damage. However, by combining it with this RC, the CWD plastic part of Battle Change Core will prevent the CWD Free Crusher from spinning. This combo has very high Smash Attack, but also has high recoil. If it doesn't finish the battle almost immediately, it has very little chance to win. * AR: Samurai Upper (Samurai Changer MS) * WD: CWD Free Crusher (Slash Riger MS) * RC: Battle Change Core (Samurai Changer MS) Products Gallery Trivia References